1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a storage virtualization subsystem architecture, particularly pertaining to configuration of a storage virtualization subsystem architecture containing a plurality of storage virtualization subsystems connected together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a storage virtualization subsystem (SVS) architecture containing a plurality of SVSs connected together, when there is only one data access path is configured through the SVS architecture, data access to the SVSs will be lost while there exists a single point failure.
Therefore, there is a need for a SVS architecture configuration which can prevent the SVS architecture from lost of data accessibility due to a single point failure in the SVS architecture.